Shikyo Ninaru/Tropes
A list of tropes defining and related to Shikyo's character. Tropes A-G *'Action Girl' **'Dark Action Girl' *'Affably Evil:' An extremist in the face of her enemies. A friend, mother and a mentor to her allies and subordinates. *'Action Mom:' A Horseman and a mother to Michiko Ninaru. **'Mama Bear:' ...not to mention she does not tolerate said daughter being put in danger intentionally. *'Anti-Villain:' Type I. She is quite willing to destroy the Gotei 13, but it turns out that she was aiming to protect the citizens of the Soul Society from a tyrannical and oppressive rule by reconstructing it. She also cares very deeply for her daughter to the point where she wants to raise her to not be like her. *'Arch-Enemy:' Although the entirety of the Inner Circle is marked by this by the Gotei 13, Shikyo is personally marked by Hana given her aggression and ruthlessness against her. *'Big Bad:' One of six. **'Big Bad Duumvirate:' With Sōsuke Aizen and Ywhach. *'Blood Knight:' When Hana briefly overwhelms her, she shows a very rare - and very creepy smile. *'Broken Bird:' Life has been very, very hard on her. *'The Conqueror' *'Cool Big Sis:' There are hints of this in her interaction with Brina McTavish. *'Dark Messiah:' Wants to protect the weaker elements of the Soul Society - namely, the Rukongai citizens. But she's willing to burn down the entire Soul Society for the sake of doing so. *'From Nobody to Nightmare:' From a simple child in the Rukongai to a leader of a massive coup de'tat of the entire world. H-P *'Hot Mom' *'Impaled With Extreme Prejudice:' To kill her, this is used by Hana in conjunction with... *'Kill It With Fire' *'Lawful Evil' *'Necessarily Evil:' Although she believes that what she's doing is for the better of Soul Society, she knows that her actions can be labeled as nothing more than evil. She even makes sure her daughter doesn't grow up following the very same notions she had! *'Noble Demon:' Opts for sending her daughter away prior to her fight with Hana (although she reluctantly abides by Michiko's strong desire to stay) and appreciates it when Hana chooses to fight her hand-to-hand after disarming her. Q-V *'Team Mom:' She seems to be this to the other Horseman. Bonus points for actually having a daughter. *'There Is No Kill Like Overkill:' Quite probably the only way Hana could've brought her down. She's shot by Philosophy-enhanced fragments of the Bankai she herself sliced to pieces and set on fire. *'The Unfettered:' Nothing short of death is going to stop her from achieving her objectives. Even if she has to depart from her husband and become one of the most wanted criminals in the Spiritual World. *'Utopia Justifies The Means:' All of her motivations are for the sake of creating a better world, even if she has to destroy the current one first. W-Z *'Well-Intentioned Extremist:' Her goals are aiming to make Soul Society a more balanced place for an afterlife, but the means she achieves to reach this goal are less than unsavory. *'Woman In Black:' She commonly wears a Shihakkusho uniform in her appearances. *'Visionary Villain:' Her final goal is the reconstitution of the Soul Society into a place where the citizens of it would be fully prepared to fight against corruption and oppression by the government. *'Yamato Nadeshiko:' In the presence of the other Horseman, she is usually quiet and voluntarily relinquishes the act of talking to her male compatriots, although she does occasionally put in her own input. At the same time, she is a rather fierce combatant to deal with - hence why she is a Horseman.